ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT Under the leadership of Cheryl L. Willman, MD, Director and CEO of the University of New Mexico Cancer Center (UNMCC), the UNMCC Senior Leadership composed of Wadih Arap, MD,PhD, Deputy Director; Olivier Rixe, MD,PhD, Associate Director for Clinical Research; Alan Tomkinson, PhD, Associate Director for Basic Research; Anita Kinney, PhD, Associate Director for Cancer Population Sciences, Scott Ness, PhD, Associate Director for Shared Resources, Angela Wandinger-Ness, PhD, Associate Director for Education, Training and Mentoring and Ms. Rae Ann Paden, MPH, Associate Director for Administration, work together with Cancer Center Administration to establish and implement the Center's strategic vision and policies, interact with New Mexico State agencies, oversee all UNMCC research operations and promote collaborative multidisciplinary and transdisciplinary research through integrating activities of basic, translational, population-based and clinical research across the UNMCC. In the current grant period, this team has participated in the recruitment of 63 new faculty, worked with UNMCC members to increase peer-reviewed grant funding by 33%, and developed a strategic plan that includes new initiatives to address cancer disparities among the diverse ethnic populations in New Mexico. As Associate Director for Administration, Ms. Paden is responsible for coordination and oversight of administrative functions, ensuring that the resources and administrative support are available for the expanding cancer research and clinical research enterprise throughout the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center (HSC), other New Mexico Universities and UNMCC consortium partners. Cancer Center Research Administration (CCRA) directed by Ms. Melissa Neligan, MPH, CRA and Clinical Research Administration directed by Ms. Terri Stewart are most directly responsible for CCSG-related activities. Clinical Research Administration is described in detail in the CPDM, EPCRS and PMRS clinical components of this grant application. The CCSG-supported activities of the CCRA include; 1) overseeing membership application and evaluation processes; 2) supporting UNMCC Research Programs by scheduling and staffing meetings and annual retreats; 3) preparing CCSG budget and monitoring of CCSG expenditures; 4) preparing CCSG progress reports and renewal application; 5) maintaining CCSG-relevant databases, including membership, extramural funding, shared resource usage and CCSG-supported publications; 6) overseeing use of CCSG Developmental Funds, assisting in the development of requests for pilot grant proposals, facilitating the review of pilot project applications and tracking outcomes; 7) coordinating the annual UNMCC External Advisory Committee meeting, UNMCC retreats, meetings and workshops; 8) supporting UNMCC Shared Resources by tracking usage, generating invoices, and implementing the co-pay mechanism; 9) coordinating seminar series, including the Director's Lectureship series; and 10) disseminating notices of research events and external and internal funding opportunities to all UNMCC members.